finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Penalty
The Death Penalty is a recurring gun in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually one of the strongest guns available. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Death Penalty is based on the Colt revolving rifle, and is Vincent's ultimate weapon obtained in Lucrecia's Cave. The cave can be accessed either by a submarine or a colored chocobo. Vincent must be in the party to witness a cutscene, after which the player must fight ten random battles and return to the cave, where Vincent finds the Death Penalty along with his LEVEL 4 Limit Break. Death Penalty's power is boosted after every enemy Vincent kills. Due to a damage overflow glitch, if enough enemies are killed, the Death Penalty can kill any enemy with a single hit, including superbosses. : Power = + ( Vincent's Kills / 128) / 16 This is then modified by the attack's power; for normal attacks, the multiplier is 1.0. Unlike most other damage modifiers, each character's ultimate weapon applies the damage modifier after all other modifiers, instead of modifying the attack strength of the weapon itself. For a plot graph of this formula see here. To reach a base 1.0 damage multiplier, Vincent would need 768 kills. This can be difficult to do unless Vincent joins as early as possible and he lands most of the party's death blows. This would likely prevent unlocking Limit Breaks on other characters. For comparison, every character's ultimate weapon reaches an approximately 4x damage multiplier at "full" strength. With Vincent this would require 6,912 kills while other characters, like Cloud, simply needs to stay at full health to achieve their max bonus. The number of Vincent's kills is capped at 65535 = 2^{16} - 1 , but, as the division by 128 is actually a right bits shift by 7 (logarithm in base 2 of 128), only the quotient is considered. This means the Power stat raises by (Technique Power)/16 every 128 kills; in particular the maximum power is granted as soon as Vincent has killed 65408 = 128 * 511 enemies, since 128 * 512 = 65536 , which is greater than the cap. For a physical attack the Technique Power is always 16, therefore in that scenario the maximum power is 511 + 10 = 521 . Though the gun is a rifle, Vincent wields it with only one hand like a pistol due to a lack of a two-handed animation. The weapon is affected by the Vincent Mug glitch. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Death Penalty is Vincent's ultimate weapon, now a large hand-cannon of custom make. It can be used in the last level when Vincent is in his Chaos form. Unlike the original design, which is a rifle, the new version is a large handcannon-esque revolver made from metal with five unraveling barrels that form a cross motif. It has a menacing aesthetic using sharp and sleeked adornments in metallic gray and black. Death Penalty is the most powerful weapon, firing deadly beams doing 2,000 damage to almost every enemy. As a drawback, it never deals Critical Hits, has a magazine of only 6, cannot be customized, and its ammo cannot be purchased. Final Fantasy XI Death Penalty is the Corsair's Mythic Weapon, which enhances the Quick Draw ability and has a unique Weapon skill called Leaden Salute. It is a large cannon not unlike a massive blunderbuss. Final Fantasy XIII Death Penalties are dummied guns for Sazh, which reuse Total Eclipses' model. It appears to be a weapon for playtesting purposes. Final Fantasy XIV Death Penalty is the weapon used by Admiral Merlwyb, commander of the Maelstrom. A replica called Death Sentence is also mentioned. Final Fantasy XV Firearms can be equipped by Noctis and Prompto. When Prompto wields the Death Penalty, each shot of Piercer or Trigger Happy also has a chance of inflicting Instant Death on the opponent. Final Fantasy Type-0 Death Penalties are weapons for King. They provide 42 Attack Power and have a 10% chance of inflicting Instant Death on hit. In the PSP version, they can be bought from the SPP Post after bringing King in multiplayer 300 times for 10,000 SPP and sell for 5,000 gil. In the HD version, they can be bought after defeating 700 enemies with King for 2500 SPP and sell for 1250 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Death Penalty is the strongest gun, a level 100 weapon that lowers HP by 328 and DEF by 1, boosts BRV by 79 and ATK by 67, and increases the Assist Gauge Duration time by 30%. It can be obtained by trading an Arcturus, Fomalhaut, an Eden's Cuirass, and 177,840 gil. Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Death Penalty grants +15 to Attack. It can be equipped by Setzer, Balthier, Sazh, and Magitek Armor. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Death Penalty is a Gun that is obtained as Vincent's STMR. It provides 175 ATK, has a damage range of 130-170%, Accuracy +70%, and requires both hands to wield. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Vincent's cards can use Death Penalty as an ability. For a cost of Dulling Vincent, discarding another Vincent card, and paying five Light CP, Death Penalty lets the player choose any number of Forwards with a total cost of 7 or less, and Breaks them. Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Blood of Bahamut Death Penalty is a gun that can be equipped by Ryuma. Gallery DeathPenalty-ffvii-vincent.png|''Final Fantasy VII. DeathPenalty.png|''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-''. FFXI_Marksmanship_G_5A.png|''Final Fantasy XI''. FFXIII Total Eclipses.png|''Final Fantasy XIII. Merlwyb_Bloefhiswyn.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFAB Death Penalty SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Death Penalty SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Death Penalty UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Death Penalty UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+). FFAB Death Penalty FFVII UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR). Death Penalty ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest''. FFBE Death Penalty.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology The ''Final Fantasy XI incarnation of Death Penalty is also reminiscent of the execution method, [from a gun|"Blowing from [the Gun"]], where one is tied to the mouth of a cannon and shot with it, ensuring a quick death. Category:Guns